


I Don’t Know Why

by fanzel12



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: “No one makes me this mad, no one gets me this turned on, but no one makes me this sad.” Beth shows up at Rio’s in her feelings and he brings out desires she didn’t know she had.





	I Don’t Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently just can’t get enough of writing Brio smut so I might as well share it! LOL! This story and its title was inspired by Jude Demorest’s “I Don’t Know Why” (from the show, “Star”).

It was three o’clock in the morning and after her third glass of bourbon that she ordered an Uber. She drank a couple more before it arrived. She was livid and she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t understand this cat and mouse game that Rio was playing with her, she didn’t understand why she was even entertaining the idea of fulfilling the fantasies that had played out in her head, and she sure as hell didn’t understand why he kissed her and walked away. He scolded her for the millionth time, kissed her, and just left. His kiss left her weak and embarrassingly aroused. It made her feel like her feet were glued to the floor and her ability to speak and comprehend had been taken away as soon as his tongue left her mouth. Now here she was, riding in the backseat of a stranger’s car with the music playing a little too loud, but she figured that was just the bourbon taking its toll on her.

 

_I’m so tired, too tired. All the things you do, I don’t know why. I ain’t never been tricked like this, but I ain’t never been kissed like this except by you._

 

Was this song reading her mind or was that the bourbon too?

 

_Don’t know why I keep crushing on you, babe...Keep on seeing you, needing you like I do. Cause no one makes me this mad, no one gets me this turned on, but no one makes me this sad._

 

When they pulled up to the gated apartment complex Rio had her meet him in front of once, she realized she didn’t have a code to get in. The alcohol in her system didn’t affect her ability to sufficiently lie on a whim though.

 

“They just got new codes here so I don’t remember it. I’d hate to wake my friend this late. Can you just let this car go in first?”

 

The driver pulled to the side, letting the vehicle behind him go first. They typed in their code, opening the gate, and the driver followed in behind them. Beth instructed the driver on how to get to the right building, which she wouldn’t have known if she hadn’t showed up to the complex’s main office one day with an amazingly dramatic lie to get Rio’s apartment number. She slowly stepped out of the car when it stopped, trying her best not to let the little bit of dizziness she was experiencing get the best of her. She appreciated the fact that he lived on the bottom floor.

 

She knocked on the door once she made her way to it and just stared at it until it opened, the smell of weed hitting her immediately. Rio stood there, looking half asleep, in nothing but his boxers. Her lips slightly separated as her eyes roamed his mostly naked body, then back to his face. She was half pissed that she could never tell what he was thinking by looking at him. Was he shocked to see her there, confused, a little happy? She couldn’t tell. He took a hit of the blunt that was in his hand and stepped aside as Beth walked inside before he closed the door back. Through the light shining from the dining area, he saw Beth make herself comfortable on the couch so he did the same next to her.

 

“What was that kiss about?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

 

Smoke billowed out of his mouth instead of a response.

 

“I want more.” her mouth spat out before her brain could comprehend what she was doing.

 

He turned his face towards hers and his eyes stared at those pink pouty lips. She noticed where his attention was so she licked her lips and started to tell him again.

 

“Rio, I want you to…”

 

His lips connecting with hers interrupted her sentence. With his tongue in her mouth, he could taste the bourbon. It made him need to ask her something before they went any further, but her hand on the back of his neck kept their lips together. That and the fact that the way she sucked on his bottom lip whenever he tried to stop kissing her was turning him on like crazy. She moaned into his mouth and it made his hand fly to her hip as she turned her body towards him.

 

“Wait. Are you drunk?” he asked once she finally loosened her grip.

 

She shook her head. “It’s wearing off.” She glanced at the blunt still resting between his thumb and index finger.

 

He took a hit, letting the smoke drift out a little before sucking it back into his mouth. He put his mouth to hers, exhaling while she inhaled. She let it fill her lungs before she exhaled. She had smoked weed before, years and years ago with Ruby and Annie. She can’t recall how it made her feel or act, but she knew with a fine ass, half-naked man in front of her, she would enjoy it regardless. He held the blunt up to her lips, instructed her to be gentle, and watched her take a hit. The sight made him tuck his bottom lip into his mouth before speaking.

 

“Goddamn, that’s sexy.” he complimented, making her smile as she let the smoke fall from her mouth.

 

She ran her hand across his chest before her mouth followed its path, tongue landing on a nipple before lightly biting. He could tell she was enjoying smoking because her attention constantly switched back and forth between his body and taking drags of the blunt. When he couldn’t take the teasing her tongue was doing down his body, he started removing her clothes so slowly that it made her want to crawl out of her skin. She was mad at herself for letting him have so much power over her and her feelings, now so much power over her body. But that didn’t stop her from letting him undress her and bring his mouth to hers. She was only in her bra and panties now, glad to have his tongue back in her mouth. The way it was moving inside her mouth made her wetter than she already was and encouraged her.

 

She got on her knees in front of him as he looked down, watching her tug his boxers off, throw them to the side, and take in an eyeful of his erect penis. She looked at it greedily before taking it into her hand and stroking it. Her tongue moved from his balls up to his shaft, making Rio’s hips jerk towards her. When she wrapped her mouth around the head of his hard cock, he put his hand on the back of her head, gently pushing it down. She took him in and out of her mouth, gagging whenever he reached her throat.

 

She really knew she was either high or still tipsy because she had never been so sloppy giving head. The moans falling from Rio’s lips let her know that he liked it though. She spit on his dick before wrapping both her hands around it, moving them up and down while her tongue was massaging the tip. His grip in her hair tightened and his hips moved wildly and she just knew she was about to have a face covered in cum. But he stopped her.

 

“Fuck.” he groaned. “Wait a minute.”

 

She looked up at him, not taking her hands off of him. He was looking up towards the ceiling, trying not to come she assumed. She was in control of him now. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and tossing it on the floor. She placed his cock between her ample breasts and continued stroking it, bringing his eyes back to her. Having breasts the size of hers had warranted many comments from men about tittyfucking her, but she had never let anyone do it. Rio, the bourbon, and the weed had it on her mind tonight though.

 

“Shit, don’t make me come so soon. Make me look bad.” he said, smirking, trying to hold back. “Come here.”

 

He moved his hand from her hair to her chin and she brought her body up between his legs, barely getting her balance before he passionately kissed her. Her naked breasts pressed against him, his hard penis pressed against her, and their breath ragged in between them both. After pausing to catch their breath, they stood up and Rio led Beth to his dimly lit bedroom. He ran his hands down her back, letting one land on her hip while the other dipped into the back of her cheeky lace panties.

 

“Take these off so I can fuck you.” he commanded.

 

Not wanting to give up the power she was enjoying, she ignored him. She only looked him in his eyes and smirked. Before she knew it, he had quickly lifted her up onto his bed and she was actually thankful because she wasn’t sure there was a sexy way to climb onto his tall bed. He crawled on after her and backed her up to the middle of it before putting his face between her legs. He could see that her panties were soaked and he wanted a taste. She could feel the pressure of his warm tongue through the wet lace and she let out a shaky breath. She didn’t even care about the power anymore and that’s probably what he wanted.

 

She lifted her hips while he removed her panties and she happily let her legs fall apart. No one had ever looked at her like he did in that moment. He stared at the glistening pink treasure between her porcelain thighs before he brought his face to it. She shivered at the feel of his lips kissing her aroused clit and it was honestly enough to undo her, but he didn’t stop there. His flattened tongue ran from her entrance up to her clit before roughly sucking on it and she immediately planted her feet on the bed.

 

His thoroughness made her feel like he was worshiping her pussy and she loved it. Both of her hands on the back of his head, holding him still in no time. Now she understood what he meant when he said she’d make him come too soon. But she didn’t hold back at all. Her orgasm ripped through her core, stilling her for a little bit. Still sensitive, she quivered as Rio expertly licked her clean. She stretched one leg out while one knee was still in the air as he brought his face to hers.

 

“Your mouth is fucking magical.” she purred before she licked her arousal from his lips and kissed him, enjoying the taste of herself.

 

His cock was harder if it was possible; he couldn’t hold back anymore. He sat up on his knees with his dick standing at attention, looking down at her.

 

“This what you came here for?” he asked, not waiting for an answer.

 

He thrusted his cock inside of her, not slowly and she appreciated that. He appreciated the sound that flew out of her mouth when he did it as much as he appreciated how tight she felt around him. She lifted herself up a little, supporting herself by resting her elbow on the bed. He lifted her foot that was digging into the mattress up until her ankle was resting on his shoulder and the angle was driving her crazy. He went balls deep inside of her with every stroke and he wasn’t slowing down. His hand was gripping her thigh roughly; it was a pleasurable pain that she didn’t know she needed and she knew it’d leave a bruise. She gripped the hand that was on her thigh and cried out.

 

“Oh fuck, Rio!”

 

Her moans making him speed up and thrust into her even harder. He could hear the sound of him in her wetness and his balls smacking against her. She moved his hand to her breast, which was bouncing out of control with every movement their bodies made. He wasn’t in control now and neither was she. He felt her contracting around him and his hips moved wildly on their own accord until they both screamed and groaned in pleasure as their climaxes roared through their bodies. Beth fell onto her back and Rio’s limp body rested on top of her, his softening cock still inside of her. Both of them spent, that song still playing in her subconcounscious.

 

_Need you when I hate it that I need you like I do....Crave you when I hate it that I crave you like I do._

 

“I ain’t mean to come in you. That pussy just wouldn’t let me pull out.” he said, laughing before removing his cock from her and rolling onto his back next to her.

 

“It’s okay.” She looked at him and smiled. “I hate how bad I want you, you know?”

 

“That’s mutual, sweetheart.” he said, turning on his side and roughly palming one of her breasts. “But, fuck. Now that I had it, I’m gon’ need some more.”

 

The way he was squeezing her almost made her eyes roll back; she wasn’t used to someone being so rough with her. It brought out a side she didn’t know she had. It made her want to explore it more.

 

“There’s three things I want more of before I give you what you need. I want to smoke some more.” She rolled on her side and kissed him before she continued. “I want you to leave more marks on my body.” She kissed him again and moaned when he pinched her hard nipple. “And…”

 

Rio shakily exhaled when he felt Beth’s hand get a sturdy grip on his cock, falling in love with this rough side of her.

 

She continued. “I want to finish what I started down here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)


End file.
